thesimsprojectfandomcom-20200215-history
2012 - 2013 network television schedule
The following is the 2011 - 2012 network television schedule for the fourive major English language commercial broadcast networks in the United States. The schedule covers primetime hours from September 6, 2011 through May 29, 2012. The schedule is followed by a list per network of returning series, new series, and series canceled after the 2010 – 2011 season. Schedule * New series are highlighted in bold. * All times given are in U.S. Eastern Time and Pacific Time Zone (except for some live events or specials). Subtract one hour for Central Time Zone and Mountain Time Zone times. By network ASBC Returning series: New series: # Desperate Housewives'''2011-11-15. American Sims Broadcasting Company. ''Desperate Housewives'' will be coming to the ASBC's line-up. (Premieres September 2011) '''Not returning from 2010-11: NSBC Returning series: New series: Not returning from 2010-11: SBC Returning series: New series: Not returning from 2010-11: SBS Returning series: # Sim BrotherSims Broadcasting System, 2011-01-11, Sim Brother, and Celebrity Sim Brother formats of the show was renewed before both of the first series of Sim Brother and Celebrity Sim Brother premiered. The network executives confirmed that the main series of the show will air 4 times a year starting Summer of 2011.(returns Summer 2012) # The Real Housewives of Sunset Valley2011-11-15. Sims Broadcasting System. The Real Housewives of... is derived from the title play Desperate Housewives.2011-11-15. Sims Broadcasting System. ''The Real Housewives of... will be coming to the fall season with the filming location in Sunset Valley.2010-10-29. Sims Broadcasting System. SBS has confirmed five additional seasons with a spin-off, entitled The Real Housewives of Riverview, and its additional three seasons with the spin-off. Thus making The Real Housewives of... series has ten seasons.2011-03-17. Sims Broadcasting System. The Sims Broadcasting System has ordered another spin-off which is entitled The Real Housewives of Barnacle Bay and has ordered two additional seasons. Thus making the housewives series three distinct show series and thirteen seasons. (returns Septemver Fall and/or Winter 2011) New series: # Desperate Housewives'''2011-11-15. American Sims Broadcasting Company. ''Desperate Housewives'' will be coming to ASBC's line-up.2011-11-15. American Sims Broadcasting Company and Sims Broadcasting System. ''Desperate Housewives'' will be coming to syndication repeats on Sims Broadcasting System during the Summer of 2012.(repeats; beginning Spring 20122011-04-19. '''Sims Broadcasting System. Both American Sims Broadcasting Company and the Sims Broadcasting System moved up the Desperate Housewives show from Summer 2011 airing to Spring 2011 airing due to the fact the show has more episodes in the series, thus, making the chance to recap or repeat the show on the main network, ASBC, then on the repeat network, SBS later,) # The Real Housewives of Riverview '''(premieres Summer and/or Fall of 20112011-04-19. '''Sims Broadcasting System. The S.B.S. originally slated the The Real Housewives of Riverview to air in September 2011, but, with the success of the main show, The Real Housewives of Sunset Valley, the company executives mentioned in an interview that they would move the show in the Summer of 2011 airing and move the second spin-off called The Real Housewives of Barnacle Bay to Riverview's old time slot in September 2011.) Not returning from 2010-11: Renewals and Cancellations Full Season Pickups SBS # Sim Brother (confirmed January 11, 2011) # The Real Housewives of Barnacle Bay (confirmed March 17, 2011 for premiere season and two additional seasons) # The Real Housewives of Riverview (confirmed March 17, 2011 for premiere season and three additional seasons) # The Real Housewives of Sunset Valley (confirmed October 29, 2010 for premiere season and five additional seasons) Renewals SBS # Desperate Housewives (confirmed on January 7, 2011) # The Real Housewives of... (confirmed on October 29, 2010) Cancellations/Series Endings Gallery The Real Housewives of logo.jpg StateofMaryland.png StateofCalifornia.png StateofMaine.png StateofFlorida.png StateofTexas.jpg TheSims3.gif TS3Logo.png Sims plum-bob1.png Flag of United States.png Fast Lane Box.jpg The Sims 3 High-End Loft Stuff Cover.jpg The Sims 3 Ambitions American box art.jpg Sims3Cover-Art.jpg World Adventures.png TS3 TLS Loogo.jpg TS3 Pets.png TS3 Pets Cover.jpg TS3 Generations.jpg References 2012 - 2013 network television schedule 2012 - 2013 network television schedule 2012 - 2013 network television schedule 2012 - 2013 network television schedule 2012 - 2013 netwirk television schedule 2012 - 2013 network television schedule 2012 - 2013 network television schedule 2012 - 2013 betwork television schedule